The Boondock Saints: A Blast From The Past
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: This is a mini-series of flashbacks based around Blood-Stained. There is no plot or particular order, so these will be AT RANDOM. I hope you enjoy the story .


The Saints Mansion: July 2010: 11:00 PM  
'But I don't want you to go…'  
'I 'ave ta, Rebecca. There's evil men out there tha' I need ta take care o'.'  
'But I'll have nightmares.'  
'Rebecca…'  
I sighed sadly. Connor was standing in the frame of the front door, getting ready to go on a hit with Rocco and Murphy. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him, not wanting to let go.  
'Don't go…' I whispered, 'I'm scared…'  
Connor cringed. He really had to go help his brother and his best friend, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave me in this condition. Murphy leaned over the front seat, honking the horn.  
'CONNOR!' he yelled, 'WHA' THA FUCK IS TAKIN' SO LONG?!'  
Connor growled.  
'I'M FUCKIN' COMIN'!' he yelled back, 'PATIENCE IS A FUCKIN' VIRTUE, ASSHOLE!'  
'PUT THA BITCH TA BED AN' GET A GOD DAMN MOVE ON!' roared Murphy, 'WE GOT BITCHES TA KILL!'  
'DON'T CALL MY SISTER A BITCH!'  
Murphy looked up. Emily was leaning out of their bedroom a window with a very stern look on her face. Murphy growled at her.  
'GO BACK TA BED!' he ordered.  
'YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!' hollered Emily.  
'EMILY LISA MARIE OUELLET!' scolded Murphy, 'GET YER ASS BACK IN BED NOW!'  
'I'M NOT EVEN TIRED!' shouted Emily.  
Murphy growled. He got out of the car, storming and mumbling up the stairs.  
'Stubborn woman…' he grouched, rounding the corner.  
Connor sighed at his brother. I buried my face in Connor's shoulders, crying silently as I clung to him tighter.  
'Don't go…' I whispered, 'please, don't go…'  
'I'll be back as soon as I can, Rebecca,' said Connor, stroking my hair, 'I promise.'  
I shook my head. I clung to Connor as tight as I could cling, shaking with sobs. Connor sighed.  
'Here,' he said, taking off his peacoat, 'ye can wear this while I'm gone.'  
I sighed as Connor wrapped his peacoat tightly around my shoulders. I knew it wasn't the same as having his arms around me, but my God, it smelled so much like him I didn't want to give it back to him. Connor wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, hugging me close to him as I began to cry again.  
'Don't cry, love,' he soothed, 'I'll be back. I promise.'  
I nodded slowly. Connor gently tilted my head up, kissing me on the cheek.  
'Relax, love,' he said gently, 'if ye 'ave ta, go bug yer sister.'  
I sighed. I opened my mouth to confess something to him, but I was so upset and so nervous, I couldn't speak.  
'I…' I stuttered, 'I…'  
Connor frowned.  
'What, Rebecca?' he said, 'what?'  
I sighed.  
'Nothing…' I said softly.  
'Are ye sure, lass?' asked Connor.  
I nodded.  
'Positive,' I said.  
Connor sighed. Just then, Murphy came down the stairs. He zipped up his jeans, looking over at Connor and I.  
'Well…' he said, adjusting his belt, 'she's asleep.'  
'Murph…' said Connor sternly, 'what did ye do?'  
'I sang ta 'er,' said Murphy defensively.  
'Don't lie ta me, Murphy,' scolded Connor, 'I jus' saw ye zip yer jeans up. What did ye do?'  
Murphy growled.  
'I fucked 'er,' he said.  
'Murphy…' groaned Connor.  
'She's my girlfriend,' grouched Murphy, 'I can fuck 'er if I want ta.'  
Connor sighed.  
'Come on,' he said, 'we got some sinners ta fuck up.'  
'Let's go this shit,' said Murphy.  
I clung onto the doorframe, sobbing hard. I really didn't want Connor to go. I wanted him to stay with me. I hugged him one last time as he walked by, my knees wobbling.  
'Be safe,' I whispered to him, 'please.'  
'I will,' said Connor, stroking my hair, 'take care o' yerself, okay?'  
I nodded.  
'Okay,' I said.  
Connor walked out the door with Murphy, closing it behind him. I turned around, collapsing to the floor, sobbing. Murphy turned to look at the door before turning back to look at Connor.  
'Is she gonna be okay?' he asked as they walked towards Rocco's car.  
'I 'ope so,' said Connor, climbing into the front seat, 'she really didn't want me ta leave.'  
'I could tell,' said Murphy, climbing into the back seat, 'she was really puttin' up a fuss.'  
'I feel bad fer leavin' 'er,' said Connor as Rocco started the car, 'poor thing.'  
'I think she's in love wit' ye,' said Murphy.  
'What?' said Connor, 'no.'  
'I think she is,' said Murphy, 'she's nuts over ye.'  
Connor blinked as the thought processed in his head. Rocco looked over at his friend, frowning slightly.  
'Connor, you okay?' he asked.  
'I will be,' sighed Connor.  
'Dude…' said Rocco, 'you love her, don't you?'  
Connor growled.  
'I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout…' he muttered.  
'Aww…' said Rocco, 'you're in love.'  
Connor flipped him off, frowning out of the window. Murphy piped up.  
'Don't deny it, Con,' he said, resting his head on Connor's seat, 'ye love 'er.'  
Connor growled again. Rocco sighed.  
'I see the way you look at her, man,' he said, 'Goo-Goo Eyes.'  
'Shut up, Rocco,' grouched Connor.  
'It's the truth, man,' said Rocco, 'you're in denial. You love her.'  
'I agree wit' Rocco on tha' one, Con,' said Murphy, 'ye don't have ta deny tha' yer in love. It's natural.'  
Connor didn't say a word. He continued to frown out of the window, trying his hardest not to cry.  
'Spill it, Con,' said Rocco, 'you can trust us, man.'  
Connor sighed, still not saying a word. Murphy piped up.  
'Come on, Con,' he coaxed, 'spill.'  
Connor bit his lip, holding back his thoughts. He really didn't want to tell Rocco and Murphy how he really felt. He thought they were gonna laugh at him if he did.  
'Connor…' said Rocco, 'come on, man…'  
Connor sighed.  
'I…' he stuttered, 'I…'  
'You what, Connor?' said Murphy.  
Connor sighed.  
'I love 'er,' he said, 'I go nuts on tha inside whenever she an' I are in tha same room. I love 'er.'  
'Aww…' said Rocco, 'you're crazy over her.'  
Connor nodded.  
'Aye,' he said softly, 'I guess ye could say tha'.'  
'Ye need ta tell 'er, Connor,' said Murphy, 'spill yer guts ta 'er.'  
'I can't,' said Connor.  
'Why not?' asked Rocco.  
'I'm too shy…' mumbled Connor, 'an' I fear tha' she's gonna reject me…'  
'Like I said,' said Murphy, 'I think she's in love wit' ye, too.'  
'Wha' makes ye say tha'?' asked Connor.  
Murphy sighed.  
'Tha way she cried before ye left,' he said, 'how bad she wanted ye ta stay wit' 'er.'  
Connor gasped. He clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what Murphy had said. He was right.  
'Oh…my…God…' he whispered, 'oh…my…God…'  
'If she didn't love ye, she wouldn't have put up such a fight,' said Murphy, 'she wouldn't 'ave cried. She wouldn't 'ave clung to ye as hard as she did.'  
Connor didn't answer. He couldn't speak. Rocco sighed, pulling up in front of an old, run-down house.  
'We're here,' he said.  
Connor cleared his throat. He took out his pistol, putting on his game face.  
'Alright…' he said, cocking the gun, 'let's clean some sins.'

The Saints Mansion: 3:00 AM  
'Tha' was awesome!' said Murphy as he, Connor, and Rocco walked in the front door.  
'Fuck yeah, it was!' said Connor, 'I got a fuckin' adrenaline rush!'  
'Shh!' hissed Rocco.  
'Why?' asked Connor.  
Rocco pointed over to the couch. Connor walked over, his eyes going wide.  
'Aww…'  
I had fallen asleep trying to wait for Connor to get home. I changed into his favourite t-shirt after he left, curling in a ball and using his peacoat as a blanket. I snored softly, rolling over onto my back. Connor fell to his knees, clapping his hands over his mouth to muffle the sob that had erupted at the back of his throat. Murphy frowned.  
'Connor…' he said, 'are ye okay?'  
Connor nodded. I twitched slightly, mumbling softly.  
'Connor?'  
'Fuck…' whispered Connor, 'I can't let 'er see me like this…'  
'Connor?' I mumbled again.  
Connor wiped his eyes. He stood to his feet, sitting down next to me.  
'I'm 'ere, Rebecca,' he whispered, stroking my cheek, 'I'm 'ere.'  
I mumbled again. I slowly opened my eyes, smiling at Connor.  
'You're home,' I said sleepily.  
Connor smiled. He held my hand, looking deep into my eyes.  
'I told ye I'd be 'ome,' he said.  
I laughed softly. Rocco had already gone upstairs to bed, but Murphy decided to sit on the stairs and watch us, waiting for Connor to spill his guts. But he didn't have to.  
'Kiss me.'  
Murphy smirked.  
'Come on, Connor…' he whispered, 'kiss 'er…kiss 'er…'  
Connor smiled at me. Slowly and carefully, he leaned down, hovering over me. I closed my eyes as he slowly moved his head down, gently pressing his lips to mine. Murphy laughed.  
'Ye got 'er, Connor!' he cheered silently, 'ye got 'er!'  
I moaned softly as Connor gently pulled me up so I could straddle his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. Connor grabbed my hips, pulling me in closer to him, deepening the kiss. Murphy continued to watch, holding back a laugh of pure joy and bliss.  
Connor slowly snaked his tongue out, tracing the outline of my lips. He gently parted my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I giggled.  
'Connor…' I said.  
Connor pulled away from the kiss. He gently pressed his forehead to mine, smiling brightly.  
'Yes, Rebecca?' he said.  
I smiled.  
'I love you,' I said.  
Connor beamed.  
'I love ye, too, Rebecca,' he whispered, hugging me tight.  
'I'm so glad you're home,' I said.  
'So am I, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'I missed ye so much.'  
'I missed you, too,' I said, 'I missed you, too.'  
'I'm sorry fer leavin' ye,' said Connor.  
'I'll forgive you this time,' I teased.  
Connor smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly.  
'I love you, Connor,' I whispered.  
'I love ye, too, Rebecca,' smiled Connor, 'I love ye, too.'  
I beamed. I closed my eyes, gently kissing his forehead. Connor gently placed a hand over my heart, then he placed one of mine over his.  
'Ye feel tha', Rebecca?' he asked.  
I nodded.  
'Your heart,' I said.  
Connor nodded.  
'If ye promise tha' you'll take care o' mine,' he said, 'I'll promise tha' I will take care o' yers.'  
I beamed.  
'I promise, Connor,' I whispered, 'I promise.'  
Connor smiled. He looked into my eyes, letting the moment sink in. I smiled.  
'Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?' I said.  
Connor blushed.  
'No,' he said sheepishly, 'not really.'  
'Well, you do,' I said, 'I'm a sucker for blue eyes.'  
Connor smiled. He turned me so I could sit in his lap, cuddling me close.  
'Has anyone ever told ye tha' ye 'ave a good heart?' he asked.  
I laughed softly.  
'My family has,' I said, 'but no one else but them have told me.'  
'Well, they missed out,' said Connor, holding me tighter.  
I blushed a bright shade of pink. I buried my face in Connor's neck, hiding behind my hair. Connor smiled at me.  
'I'm so happy tha' yer in my life,' he said softly, stroking my hair.  
'You rescued me,' I retorted.  
'An' I'd do it again in a heartbeat,' smiled Connor.  
I blushed deeper. I grabbed his peacoat, pulling it over my head. Connor laughed.  
'Yer adorable,' he gushed.  
'Shut up,' I mumbled.  
Connor chuckled. He pulled his peacoat down away from my head so he could play with my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning deeply.  
'Go to sleep, love,' said Connor, 'I'm not gonna go anywhere.'  
'You better not,' I scolded.  
'I promise I'm not goin' anywhere,' said Connor, 'I'm all yers.'  
I didn't answer. I yawned again, my eyes slowly beginning to get heavier and heavier. Connor gently placed his lips to my ear, softly singing an Irish lullaby in my ear. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, snoring softly in his arms. Connor smiled.  
'Sweet dreams, Rebecca,' he whispered, 'I love you.'


End file.
